


How to Disappoint Your Friends In Less Than an Hour

by RhiaDalish



Series: Fenris & Liri: Cat-sitting Adventures [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, Kitten-Sitting, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaDalish/pseuds/RhiaDalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris searches for his lost charge and dreads what will happen if he doesn't find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Disappoint Your Friends In Less Than an Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the first two parts!

"No," Fenris nearly dropped the sloshing jug, barely keeping his balance as he slid it upon a filthy table to his left. His knees cracked painfully onto the stones as he scrambled to the floor, searching under the tables and piles of rubbish. Until this very moment, he had not realize how inconvenient it was to have these piles of filth lying about. He never really cared before. 

"CAT?!" Fenris growled loudly, then swore at himself.  _Yes, Fenris. Why don't you yell at her? That is exactly what will make her come to you._

Panic started to creep into his brain, like a dab of dark ink in water. Fenris pushed it away as best he could. He had helped Hawke find kidnapped nobles and gone into the Fade to find a lost elf-blooded man. He could find a kitten in his own house. The cat had to be here somewhere; he'd only been gone a moment. He searched through the pile of broken pots and rags again, carelessly slicing the pad of his hand. 

"Kaffas," he looked around for something to wrap the wound with, but what he saw would only guarantee infection. He stood up and spied a white cloth in the smelly package that had came with the kitten. It would undoubtedly make him reek of fish, but he needed a bandage. 

"Pweh," he gagged as the smell crept up his nostrils. The cloth was an adequate size, but was soon seeped with scarlet. 

Bandaged and smelly, he focused on his original mission. He was fairly sure that she was not in the kitchen, but she was so small. She could squeeze into crevices he probably did not even know existed.  

After some internal conversation, Fenris decided it would be wise to start fanning out from the last place he saw her. He surveyed the large rooms, trying to list all the possible places she could have hidden. Under the piled up rugs. Inside the abandoned armor. Behind the broken end tables. Hopeless started to settle on his chest and he felt his body slouch. He got down on the floor to look beneath more rubble, but found himself just lying there. 

What was he going to tell Hawke? "Welcome back, Hawke! Your cat? Funny story! You were gone about an hour before I lost her. Bet that was longer than you expected, yes? Did you and Varric make a bet?" 

Hawke would understand. She would. She had to. He tried, he really had tried. Still, his heart sank as he visualized the smile Hawke would give him. Kind but tinged with subtle disappointment.  

Anders, on the other hand, would use this as just another reason Fenris was a poor choice of friend for Hawke. He could see the look of "I told you so" on his face. He could hear the insults -- 

"Mew!" 

Fenris pushed himself up and tried to strain his pointed ears towards the sound. He spun wildly, hoping, praying the kitten made another sound. 

"Meeeeeew!" he fixed in on the source and dashed over to a broken armchair that was completely unsafe to sit in. Was she stuck inside? He listened intently again, not breathing. When the distressed mew came again, it was accompanied by a squirming lump in the back of the chair's upholstery.  

Reacting before thinking, Fenris slid a dagger from his belt and sunk it into the dilapidated flesh of the chair. He cut a slit wide enough for his arm and hand and reached inside. A very dusty and disgruntled kitten latched onto his unharmed hand as he pulled her out. A torrent of curses bubbled up the elf's throat at the trouble the thing had caused already. 

"How the hell did you get in there? You little..." His sour expression and tone started to fade as the kitten purred loudly. She wiggled out of his grip and clawed her way up to his shoulder, rubbing her dusty little head on his ear. The soft kitten fur tickled and he involuntarily croaked out a laugh. 

He coughed, trying not to jostle the bundle on his shoulder. Sighing in relief and exasperation, he raised a hand to rub her little head. The smell from the cloth on his hand wafted up again and Fenris decided he would have to go to the market and see if he could find some of the other things Anders has listed as acceptable food for the kitten. Possibly some clean cloth for his wound as well. Also some food for him would be good. 

The kitten sneezed wetly in his ear, causing him to cringe and grab her from his shoulder. She was absolutely filthy. His eyes narrowed at the cobwebs and decayed stuffing in her fur and then he saw his own hands. Grayish and grimy, arms smeared with soot, tunic sleeves stained with sticky wine. 

"Well," he brushed a bit of cobweb from her whiskers and she sneezed again, "I supposed we could both use a bath."


End file.
